Halloween in the city
by Mislav
Summary: Set in season ten that will, sadly, never air. Halloween episode. Our beloved characters stumble upon six creepy cases in only one day: 31th October. Will they manage to solve them until the night? Is there a rational explanation or this time they will really meet with something paranormal?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own any of the CSI NY characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

**This is sort of a sequel to my CSI NY fanfiction "Innocent blood", but that story and this one can be read seperately. I know I went over the top with six cases... but that was the only way to combine six creepiest things I can imagine: spontanious human combustion, vampires, urban legend axe guy on back seat of your car, time-traveling serial killer, haunted house and well-known scenario from Halloween night: the movie. It will mainly focus on the cases but there will be some plot involving personal lives of main characters as well. Hope you will enjoy reading it :)**

Early morning, Manhattan suburb. Young patrole officer, Edward Vogel, walks toward front doors of suburban house number 13, and rings a doorbell. He waits for few seconds. Nobody answers. He rings a doorbell again, after coughing a little due to smell of smoke, and waits for few more seconds. Again nothing.

"Mr. Harper, open up! It's a police!", he yells. Nobody answers. Edward tries to open front doors, but realizes that they are locked. He pulls out his gun and walks toward back side of a house, toward back doors. He presses the door knob and realizes that those doors are unlocked.

"I'm coming in, mr. Harper!", he yells, opens the back doors and walks in, his gun pointed. When he walks in living room, he notices bunch of ashes on the floor, burn marks on the floor under it and around it and on the celling above it, and human leg on the living room floor. Box of matches and box of wet wipes are on the floor near by.

"What the...", Edward gasps, clear look of disgust on his face.

#

Early morning, City hospital. Woman named Alysha Willson, wearing blue T-shirt, white shorts and brown sandals, walks in through the front doors, dragging unconsciousness teenage girl bleeding from right side of her neck, doing so by putting girl's left hand over her neck and holding her right thigh. Almost immediately, several paramedics notice them and run toward them, helping injured girl to sit down on the chair near by.

"It looks like she was stabbed in the neck... or maybe bitten by some animal", one of the paramedics concludes after examining wound on girl's neck. Then he turns toward Alysha. "Do you know what happened?"

"No, I just found her!"

"Her breathing is shallow", other paramedic concludes after brief examination. "Her heart beats are slow and they keep slowing down."

Several other paramedics carry the ambulance wheelchair and carryi girl on it, then lead her away in the hospital. One of the paramedics presses clean white towel over the girl's wound.

"Stay right here!", one of the paramedics says to Alysha before he leaves. Alysha nods her head and sits on the chair near by.

#

Young man, Richard Grey, and young woman, Emily Stanworth, are driving in silver Audi A5. Richard is driving, sitting on driver's seat, and Emily is sitting on passenger seat. They both have their seat belts on.

Richard pulls over the car when traffic light turns red. He has rather grumpy look on his face, and is just starring through front car window, his hands pressed against the steering wheel. Emily glares at him.

"Just say it, Richard", she finally says, pretty annoyed at that point.

"There is nothing to be said", Richard says after short silence. "We both know that, if we headed earlier, we could get there on time."

"I didn't know it will take me so long to pack. I'm sorry."

"I warned you. But you simply wouldn't listen." He sighs. "As always", he says under his breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?", Emily asks him, obviously offended.

"That is supposed to mean...", he starts, but before he can finish, another car arrives from behind and crashes in back side of their car. Emily screams and Richard almost hits his head against the steering wheel. Both of their air bags deploy. Richard looks at the Emily, worried.

"You OK?", he asks.

"I... I think I may dislocated my shoulder", she says, breathing heavily.

"I will call an ambulance", he assures her while taking his seat belt off. Woman nods her head. Richard opens driver's side door and walks out of car, closing the door behind, and walks toward driver's side doors of blue Ford that crashed in their car.

"Dude, What's your problem?!", he screams while approachjing the driver's side doors. When he looks through the window, he gasps, seeing that driver, Caucasian man wearing green work suit and brown work boots, is sitting on driver's seat, dead, axe stuck in right side of his neck. He still has his seat belt on, and his air bag deployed.

#

Deserted alley. Early morning. Young couple, Stephanie Wilson and Daniel Eggers, is walking through the alley, holding hands, and laughing. They are obviously drunk.

"Maybe we shouldn't drink so much", Stephanie says, giggling.

"Maybe", Daniel agrees before turning himself facing her and pressing a kiss on her lips, embracing her in a hug. Stephanie starts playing along, but soon enough they loose balance and fall on the floor, Stephanie landibgng on her back and Daniel landing on top of her, their lips moving away. Stephanie moans in pain and Daniel gives her a concerned look, but soon they both start laughing again. They both stand up again, but Stephanie screams when she notices something on the floor, and Daniel just widenes his eyes in shock. Dead body of young Caucasian woman is lying on the floor. She is wearing short black leather skirt, black leather boots, brown nailon socks, light pink T-shirt, partially rolled up to her breasts, and red leather gloves. She has multiple stabbing wounds on stomach, chest and face, and also two big cutting wounds on bith of her things. She is holding piece of black fabric in her right hand. Her black leather purse is also lying on the floor near by.

#

Two ten yeard old boys, Thomas Taylor and Robert Wilson, are walking down the street toward a bus stop, alone. Robert is holding football ball in his hands. They talikikimgng and laughing.

At one moment, Robert and Thomas turn toward an old yard near the street and Robert throws the ball there. It lands in abonded house standing there, through one of it's unlocked front windows. After both of them staring at the house in silence for a while, obvioulsy scared, Robert says:

"Go get it, Thomas!"

"Why don't you go get it?"

"What? Are you afraid?"

Thomas widenes his eyes and swallows hard before answering.

"No, I'm not! I'm going!"

Thomas walks toward the house, looks around, and sneaks in through an opened window. As soon as he walks in, he notices dead body of teenage boy dressed in black T-shirt, jeans and white sneakers, lying on the floor, right next to Thomas's ball, his eyes widened in shock, his mouth still opened, his skin toned in grey. Thomas screams and runs away on a same way he got in.

#

Early morning, Philadelphia suburb. Stephanie Smith sits on drivers seat of her black SUV, wearing white T-shirt and blue jeans. Her two young children, son and daughter, are already sitting at the back seat. She puts her seat belt on and looks at her children.

"You both wearing seat belts?", she asks them. They both nod their hrads. She sees that it is true, turns around, turns on the car with a key and starts driving away. Soon enough, she notices small young boy with blonde hair and blue eyes walking down the street in his white pajamas and white woolan slippers, smeared with blood. She immediately pulls over.

"Stay here!", Stephanie says to her children, takes her seat belt off, and walks out of the car, closing the doors behind. She walks toward the boy, concerned look on her face.

"Michael, are you OK?", she asks him. Boy doesn't answer, his facial expression remaining expressionless, his eyes widened. Samantha notices that he is holding a bloody kitchen knife in his right hand. She looks him in the eyes, her eyes widened in fear and shock, waiting for some kind of response, but it doesn't happen. Boy just keeps staring right in front of himself without saying a word.

#

Early morning in the crime lab. Adam and Sheldon are walking down the hallway, talking.

"I'm just telling you", Sheldon says, "every Halloween, we get involved in some creepy case."

"And we always find rational explanation."

"Yes, but do you really think that all that creepiness is coincidental?"

"Creepiness is matter of personal opinion."

"I'm not saying that it has to be paranormal, but maybe it's something in our subconsciousness that is making us behaive creepy and more violent on Halloween? All that horror movies and the bare title that references on something scary..."

"Doctor Sheldon Hawkes, ruining trick-or-treating for you since 1985."

"1984, actually."

They both chuckle. Adam's cellphone rings. He picks it up from pocket of his jeans and answers.

"Hello? OK, we'll be right there." He ends the call and puts cellphone back in his pocket. "Burn marks and human remains in suburban house in Elm Street, 13." He widenes his eyes and Sheldon glares at her. "OK, I need to agree: that is creepy."

Sheldon's cellphone rings too. He picks it up from pocket of his jeans and answers. "Hello? Aha. Really? OK, we'll be right there." He ends the call and puts his cellphone back in his pocket. "Not as creepy as this", he says. "Jane Doe checked in City hospital with strange, animal-like bite wound on her neck. Surgeons are still fighting to Save her life."

Mac walks toward them, holding his Iphone in his hand.

"We gotta go, guys", he informs them. "Guy was found murdered in his car, with an axe."

Jo also walks toward them, holding her Ipod in her hand.

"We have a case", she informs them. "Prostitute was found murdered in Walker's street 5."

Don walks toward them too, holding his cellphone in his hand.

"I just got a call", he says. "Dead body was found in an abandoned house on Fifth Avenue."

Jamie walks toward them, completely unaware what is going on.

"We have a new csse", she says. "Whole family was murdered in Lincoln's street, 1256."

They both stop and glare at each other, slowly realizing what just happened.

"And night didn't even start yet", Sheldon comments.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There will be lots of science in this chapter. Others will focus on characters little more.**

Mac is standing in a kitchen in house in Elm Street 13, talking with patrole officer who found the remains. He is holding notebook and pen in his hand, and is occasionally writing notes. He is also wearing latex gloves over hands and plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms. Sid is standing near the foot on the floor, wearing latex gloves over hands and plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms, forensic camera hanged around his neck. Sheldon is also standing near by, colecting evidences. His forensic briefcase is lying opened on the floor near by. He takes forensic tag from his briefcase, puts it on the floor near the leg, and photographs it. Then he notices few pieces of some white mushy supstance around the foot and in the ashes. He picks up another forensic tag from the briefcase, puts it on the floor near one piece of that white trace, photographs it, picks up small plastic container and a tweezer from his briefcase, picks up a trace with the tweezer, opens the container, puts in it and closes the container. He puts the tweezer back in his briefcase, picks up market from it, removes it's cap with his teeth, writes something down with it on the sticker on top of the container, puts container back in the briefcase, takes marker's cap out his mouth, puts it back on the marker, and puts it in the briefcase too. He also takes sample of ashes, storing it on the same way, but without photographing or marking it. Then he notices small piece of wood in the ashes, and marks it, photographs it and stores it like previous two evidence, this time using an evidence bag instead of plastic container. He also notices bigger and darker piece of wood inside the ashes, and marks it, photographs it and stores it like the previous one.

Sid stops studying the foot closely, moves few steps a way, takes another look at it and then takes a big breath.

"Boy... just as I thought I've seen it all."

Mac walks toward him.

"Neighbour, sixty four years old Richard Willson, was worried because he didn't see his neighbour, eighty five years old Jon Harper, didn't go out at seven am to pick up newspapers like any other day. He also claimed he heard a noise coming from the house, that sounded like a smoke alarm, and that he also smelled smoke from direction of Jon's house, but he also said that he saw no fire. He called 911. Patrole officer, twenty five year old Rick Q, arrived to check things out. He, too, smelleds smoke but saw no fire and heard no noise. Front doors were locked, bit back doors weren't. He walked in through back doors and found... this. Jon was living there for over fifty years with his wife, Beatrice, who died five years ago at age of seventy nine from a heart attack. His older brother, Richard, died from heart attack year ago at age of ninety one. He has younger brother, seventy eight years old Wolfgang, younger sister, sixty nine years old Jenny, a son, fifty seven years old Jon jr., daughter, forty nine years old Amy, granddaughter, twenty five years old Rebecca, and grandson, seventeen years old Eric. They all live in New York. We will interrogate them."

"I never seen anything like this before", Sid says. "No body remained, just some ashes and part of one foot. Apparently, body was completely burned, but only damage caused by fire in the house is on the floor under and little bit around remains and on the ceiling above it. And I also noticed some strange white greasy supstance in the ashes and around the foot."

"And there is no clear point of origin", Mac says, looking around.

"That is called spontanious human combustion", Sheldon says, still entirely focused on his work. Both Sid and Mac glare at him, their eyes widened in surprise.

Both Sid and Mac glare at him, widening their eyes.

"What?", he asks, surprised by their shock. "Never heard of it? Well, apparently, for still undetermined reason, human body can burst into flames without an apparent external source of ignition." He walks few steps away, holding his briefcase in his hand, bends down, and puts his briefcase down on the floor, near opened box of matches lying on the floor. He takes forensic tag from the briefcase and puts it on the floor near the box of matches. "Everything matches", he says before photographing the evidence. "Most of the victim's are eldery people living alone." He picks up the evidence bag from his briefcase. "Whole body, especially torso, is completely burned, except for the extremities, is a foot. All idoms in house remain completely intact, except for the floor under the body and the ceiling above it." Sheldon picks up box of matches, puts it in evidence bag, seals the bag and puts it on the floor. "Sometimes, strange white greasy traces are find around the remains. And there are no traces of fire accelerant or clear point of origin." He takes the marker from briefcase, takes the cap off it, writes something down with it on the bag, puts the cap back on the marker, puts the marker back in the briefcase, and puts the bag in the briefcase too. Than he notices box of wet wipes on the floor near the place where box of matches was find, and marks, photographs and stores it like he did with box of matches.

"Doctor Hawkes, although I do understand that Halloween probably got your creative juices running, I am sure that there is logical explanation", Mac smirked.

"Well, there are few logical explanations about spontanious human conmbustion too."

Jo walks out of the bathroom, wearing latex gloves over hands and shoe covers over shoe bottoms, holding her forensic brirefcase in one hand and evidence bag in another, black comb in it.

"I found a comb in the bathroom", she says. "With several short grey hairs on it. Maybe we can obtain DNA profile from them and compare it with one recovered from the foot."

"That could help us ID him", Mac says. Jo nods her head and walks away.

"So far, I can tell you this door belongs to an eldery person, most likely Caucasian man", Sid says.

"That matches to description of our victim," Mac concluded.

Sheldon picks up screwdriver from his forensic's kit and uses it to cut a piece of charred wooden floor. He stores it in mason jar picked up from his briefcase. Then he glares at window on left side wall and notices that one curtain is missing. He photographs the window.

Lindsay walks toward them, wearing latex gloves over her hands and plastic shoe covers over her shoe bottoms, and holding her forensic briefcase in her hand.

"I found dozens of usable fingerprints on back doors itself",she explains, "but almost none on either side of the door knob. And few that I did find probably belong to patrole officer who found the body... or what's left of it. I also found short brown hair on the floor in front of the back doors, cigaret butt in back yard, two usable shoe prints in back yard, and some blood on the yard fence. I'll bring that in lab on analysis."

"OK, you do that", Mac agrees. Lindsay nods her head and walks away.

Sheldon stands up, photographs smoke detector on the wall, stops and takes a look at it.

"I have that brand of smoke detector", he says. "It automatically turns itself off after ten minutes if somebody doesn't turn it off before or fire doesn't stop."

"That could explain why patrole officer didn't hear the noise", Mac agrees. "We will take it in the lab too."

#

Lindsay is in the City hospital, in patient's room, next to Jane Doe's bed. Jane Doe is the only patient staying in that room. Girl's shirt, jeans, bra, panties, shoes, socks and Iphone are in the plastic box on the table near her bed, together with some other idoms: pair of yellow rubber gloves with traces of blood on them, few plastic bags, and a notebook.

Lindsay puts her briefcase down on the floor, opens it, photographs idoms in plastic box, and stores then like any other evidence, putting each idoms in seperate evidence bag. She searches the Iphone before storing it. She finds few phone numbers, some text messages, lots of photographs feauturing girl that matches to description of Jane Doe with lots of teenagers that appear to be her peers, and few older people who appear to be her parents, and link on Facebook page belonging to somebody named Natalie Doyle, with Jane Does's photograph posted there.

After storing those evidences, Lindsay swabs under victim's fingernails for trace, using cotton swabs taken from her forensic briefcase, each time using different swab and storing it before swabbing under another fingernail. Then she takes a fingerprint chart, an empty file that she puts in now empty plastic box on the table near the bed, and package of dried ink, and uses the ink and the chart to fingerprint Jane Doe. She puts it back in briefcase, puts the chart in the file, puts it in briefcase too, and used wet wipes to clean Jane Doe's fingertips and palms from ink. She dumps her ink stained wipes and gloves in trash can near by, and puts on a new pair of gloves.

Lindsay photographs girl's face, then carefully removes a gauze on right side of her neck in order to photograph the wound.

As soon as she sees the wound, she shivers. She has no idea why, but the injury simply feels... of. Unnatural. Something she never seen before. Not to mention that it happened on Halloween...

No, she is being silly. There is always rational explanation, and this time is not an exception. Definitely not an exception.

She quickly calms himself down, takes forensic ruler from her forensic briefcase, presses it against victim's skin, near the wound, photographs the wound and puts the ruler back in her forensic briefcase. Then she picks up cotton swab from her briefcase, used it to swab the wound, stores it, and puts the gauze back on. She also notices bruise on victim's right leg, just below her knees, and she marks it in photigraphs it the same way she did with a wound on victim's neck. Lindsaythen leaves, closing the doors behind. Before she leaves, she snaps a photograph of Jane Does's face with her Ipod.

#

Mac is sitting at the bench in hospital's hallway, talking with woman who found Jane Doe. Mac is still wearing latex gloves over hands and plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms. He is also holding notebook and pen in his hands and is ocassionaly writing notes.

"What's your name?", he asks the woman.

"Ashley Willson."

"How old are you?"

"Thirty five years old."

"Do you have any idea who could that girl be?"

"No. This is the first time I see her."

"Where did you find her?"

"Uh... I was driving to my work place. It was about six am. I work at fast food place. I saw her lying in a ditch near a road. I immediately , ran out, checked out on her. She was bleeding, I tried to wake her up, she didn't respond... I tried to call 911, but my battery was low... I knew that hospital is only two miles away so I put her on passenger seat of my car and drove her here. I can't belie I was able to carry her inside. And... here I am."

"That was brave. You probably saved her life."

Ashley smiles shyly. "Thank you. Anyone would do that, I guess."

"Actually, lots of people don't do that even when they can... unfortunatelly."

Ashley nods her head.

"Can you show me some sort of identification?"

"Sure", Ashley says and opens her purse. Few idoms fall out of it: notepad, few coins, pair of red leather gloves, red wrinkled wipe, and wallet. Mac helps her to pick them up.

"Thank you", Ashley smiles. She puts all idoms back, except for her wallet. She pulls her driver's licence from it and shows it to Mac.

"It's OK", he says, handling licence back to Zoey, Whp puts it back in her wallet, which she then puts back in her purse. At that moment, Lindsay walks toward them.

"Mac, I found link on Facebook page on victim's Iphone. Under the name Natalie Doyle. And photograph matches. Maybe that's her name."

"OK. We'll check that out. But first take this woman fingerprint and DNA sample from this woman", he says gesturing toward Ashley, "and also fiber samples from passenger seat of her car. I am going to a nurse so she can give me a sample of victim's blood for DNA analysis and toxycology testing."

#

Mac pulls over black SUV in front of a place that Alysha stated as location where she found Jane Doe. They take off their seat belts, grab their briefcases and walk out of SUV, closing the doors behind, and walk in a field near the road. They notice big pool of blood on the floor. She puts her briefcase down on the ground, opens it, takes forensic tag from it, puts it on the ground near pool of blood, and photographs it. She takes cotton swab from her briefcase, swabs a blood, and stores the swab in her forensic briefcase.

"It seems that Alysha was telling the truth", Lindsay concludes. "This is where Jame Doe was laying for some time."

"And now, we follow the blood trail", Mac says.

They continue following the blood trail. Every time they find blood splatter, Lindsay marks it, photographs it, swabs it and stores the swab, then they continue walking. After about ten feet they enter a small forest, and after about ten feet they realize that they entered Central Park. They look at the ground, then look around, and sigh.

"Ground is pretty dark here", Mac notices. "We can't see the blood. And there are no usable shoe prints or tyre tracks either. Ground is pretty hard."

"We can go back at night and check it with UV light, but hundreds of people are walking here every day. It will probably disappear by then. And I doubt that specially trained dogs would be able to smell anything. Dozens of people probably walks here with their dogs every day and lots of pants are growing around. That could easily disguise victim's smell, even if she walked down this path recently."

"There are over five smaller paths leading toward this one. And I don't see any people here, so I doubt that we will find any witnesses."

"There are no lots of people here, in this part of Central Park, so early in the morning. Best thing we can do is to take dirt samples and hope that we will find forensic evidence that will tell us where she was attacked."

"OK, you do so, and then we will go to talk with Natalie Doyle's parents."

#

Mac and Lindsay are sitting in living room in house, on the couch, talking with Natalie's parents, Jane and Robert Doyle, who are sitting at smaller couch opposite to the one where Mac and Lindsay are sitting. They are still wearing gloves snd shoe covers, and Mac is holding notebook and pen in his hands, writing notes. Jane is holding Lindsay's Iphone in her hands, her eyes tearfull and widened in shock.

"Yes, that is my daughter", she says, handling Iphone back to Lindsay. "What happened to her?"

"We can't say anything for sure yet, but it seems that somebody wounded her with some sort of sharp weapon", Mac explains.

"Oh my God...", Jane gasps, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Is... is she going to make it?", Robert asks.

"First twenty four hours are critical, but it looks like she is going to make it", Lindsay assures them.

Robert sighs in relief and gently puts his right hand on his wife's shoulder.

"How old is she?"

"Sixteen years old", Jane answers. "When did she leave home today?", Mac asks.

"Uhm... at about five am, with her car. Red Ford", Robert says.

"Licence plates?"

"Uhm... 3569. New York licence plates."

"Was she usually leaving home that early?"

"Uhm... no. But she had some sort of science project to do. For school. She didn't tell us what, or where will she go to complete it..."

"Did she appear to be upset or scared that morning, or lately?"

"No. Little annoyed because she had to get up so early, but nothing else."

"And she defiinitely left alone?"

"Yes."

"Did... do your daughter or you have any enemies?", Lindsay asks.

"Uh... I don't think so. She recently broke up with her boyfriend... what was his name?"

"Zack", Jane says, after moving her hands off her face, her head still bend. "Zack Grey. But I really don't think he had anything to do with that."

"We still need to check him", Mac says. "Where does he live?"

"Where were you between five and six am?", Lindsay asks.

"Mostly sleeping. We both have day off today. My wife got up briefly to prepare a breakfast for Natalie and help her get ready for school."

"What school does she attend?", Lindsay asks.

"New York City High school", Jane whispers, swallowing hard after a last word, obviously trying not to cry.

"When can we see her?", Robert asks. "Where is she."

"She is at the City hospital", Mac says. "And I assure you that she is well taken care of. But I'm afraid you can't visit her until tomorrow. She needs to rest."

Robert leans closer to Mac.

"Please, find person who did that to her", he says.

"We will", Mac says, determinetelly, nodding his head. "Can we search her room?"

"Sure."

#

Mac and Jo are looking around Natalie's room.

"Everything seems OK", Lindsay concludes. "Nothing suspicious or out of ordinary."

Mac glares at laptop on Natalie's writing desk.

"But, it doesn''t hurt to take her laptop", he says. "Maybe hard drive will help us find out more about her potential enemies or friends that could help us learn more about her."

Lindsay nods her head and takes laptop, putting it in the evidence bag tajne from her forensic briefcase.

#

Sid is sitting on passenger seat, near body. Mac is standing near opened driver'sc side doors.

"Witnesses say his car crushed in their car from behind. Guy walked toward his car to check things out and found him sitting on driver's seat, dead, an axe stuck in left side of his neck."

"Body is still warm... no signs of rigor mortis... I thoonk he is dead for two hours, three hours tops." Sid searches victim's pockets and finds a wallet. He sees a driver's licence inside.

"Well, that's about the time it took us to get here. It seems he was killed while driving. Position of driver's seat and rear mirrors seem appropriate for his height."

"Judging by this driver's licence, this guy's name is Steve Jules, thirty years old. And a photograph matches."

"And judging by his clothes and gloves, he may be a janitor or something."

Meanwhile, Danny and Adam are processing back seat of a car for evidences, also wearing latex gloves and plastic shoe covers, their forensic briefcases lying opened on car floor. Adam notices an ear ring on car floor, puts forensic tag and forensic triler on the floor next to it, photographs an ear ring,picks it up with the tweezer, and stores it.

"I found an ear ring on car floor. Maybe killer was a woman."

"I doubt woman would be able to do something like this", Danny says, looking at the body being carried away.

"Well, you never know."

Danny notices trace on car floor, like sweat or something like that. He marks it, photographs it, swabs it and store the swab.

Next, they both pick up wireless vacuum cleaners from their briefcases, check is there a bag inside, turned them on, and use them to vacum the car for trace. Danny does so with the back seat, and Adam with the floor. Afterward, they take bas out of vacum cleaners and store them as any other evidence, and out vacum cleaners back in their briefcases.

"Do you ever check backseat in your car?", he finally asks him.

"No. What that has to do with a case?"

"Well, witnesses say this car crushed in their car. Barely half a minute later guy walked toward the car and saw guy sitting on driver's seat, dead. All windows were closed. We found ear ring and biological trace on back seat. It looks like our killer was hiding on the backseat."

"I guess that's a possibility. But it doesn't happen as often as people think."

"Yes", Adam says while opening a glove compartment. "Tell that to people who will read about this in newspapers tomorrow."

Danny notices a gun under driver's seat. He marks it and photographs it, then picks it up and looks closely at it.

"Well, look what we have here. Smith&Wesson, .38 calibar. Serial number scratched off." He moves gun barrel close to his nose and smelleds it. "It doesn't appear that it was ever fired." He picks up the evidence bag and stores the evidence. He also notices brown fiber on driver's side doors, on button used to open and close the window on said doors. He marks that evidence, photographs it, picks it with the tweezer and stores it.

"I didn't find anything suspicious in glove compartment", Adam says. "Just a nap, towel, few coins and screwdriver..."

Danny takes fingerprint brush and bottle full of fingerprint powder from his briefcase, opens the bottle, puts it's cap under the bottle, and used brush and powder to powder a steering wheel, arm rest between driver's and passenger seat and seatbelt buckle for fingerprints. He finds over twenty usable fingerprints in total, lifts them with fingerprint lifting tape and stores them. He puts the cap back on the bottle, puts idoms back in briefcase, and opens the arm rest. Inside, he notices greesy trace. He marks it, photographs it, swabs it and stores the swab.

"OK", he says. "Let's examine the trunk."

They walk toward the trunk and open it. They find spare tyre, few coins and some tools, but nothing suspicious.

#

Don, Jamie, Sid and Lindsay are in the alley were prostitue was find stabbed to death. They are all wearing latex gloves over hands and shoe covers over shoe bottoms. Sid and Lindsay also have forensic cameras hanging around their necks. Sid is standing near the body, studying it. Don is also standing near by, talking with Sid. Jamie is standing at near end of an alley, talking with couple who found the body. She is holding notebook and pen in her pen, and is occasionally writing notes. Lindsay is searching the area, looking for evidences. Every time she notices possible evidence-such as beer bottle, condom, condom wrapper or cigaret butt-she marks it, photographs it and stores it.

"Female, in mid to late twenties I would say", Sid concludes. "Some money, no ID's."

"Judging by her clothes and location where she is find, she may be a prostitue", Don concludes. "Maybe we have her fingerprints and DNA in database."

"I would say that she was killed last night between nine and twelve pm. I can't determe exactly cause of that before an autopsy, but I think it's pretty obvious right away. Multiple stabbing wounds. Especially creepy part is that somebody removed her kidneys and left them there. Which, apparently, nobody bothered mentioning us so we would put them on ice in time. The longer they stay outside, lesser are chances that some usable trace may remain in them."

"Well, I think they were pretty freaked out when they stumbled upon... this," Don says.

Sid just glares at him, but says nothing. Then he moves his attention on stabbing wounds.

"Hmmm... this is strange. I never saw such stabbing wounds before. I will make casts later, maybe then everything will be clearer." He notices piece of black fabric in victim's right hand, so he picks up forensic tag from his righ pocket and puts it on the ground near victim's hand and photographs it. "Maybe it's a piece of killer's clothing which she ripped during a strugle", he suggests before he takes an evidence bag from his right pocket, then he picks up said piece of fabric from victim's right hand, puts it in said bag and seals the bag.

"Well, we can only hope that he is not budging serial killer", Don says. "Since she is not robbed and there are no obvious signs of sexual assault... who knows what is going on in that guy's head."

**A/N: Song playing in background of a scene where Lindsay is in hospital room with Natalie Doyle is "Perfect day" by Constellations.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: In chapter ****one, I wrote that 911 caller informed police that family is killed. Now I decided that CSI will find it out when they go to check on Michael. I will correct it in few days.**

Sid, Sheldon and Adam are in that abandonedSid is standing near a body, studying it and photographing it. Adam is searching the floor, looking for evidence. He is holding his forensic briefcase in his hand. Sheldon is standing in front of the window throw which kid walked in, powdering it for fingerprints. His forensic briefcase is lying on the floor near by. They are all wearing latex gloves over hands and shoe covers over shoe bottoms. They also have forensic cameras hanging around their necks.

"Victim is male person in mid to late teens. No ID's. He probably died early today, between one and four pm", Sid concludes.

"There are no usable fingerprints on the window frame", Sheldon says while puting fingerprint powder and brush back in the briefcase. "There is no window in this frame. Anybody could walk in."

Adam notices cigarett butt on the floor.

"There is a cigaret butt on the floor", Adam says before puting fotensuc briefcase on the floor, opening it, taking forensic tag from it, puting it on the floor near it and photographing it. "Possible DNA evidence", he says before picking it up with a tweezer and storing it in the evidence bag. He does the same with flashlight lying om the floor near victim's hand, only he also used forensic ruler.

"There are no visible signs of violent death", Sid concludes. "As far as I know, he could even die from natural causes."

"Young strong teenagers don't just die from natural causes", Adam says.

"Unless they happen to be in a haunted house", Sheldon comments.

Both Adam and Sid glare at him.

"Yes. I happen to know a lot about this place", Sheldon explains. "This house was build in 1950. First residents living here were man named Alan Williams, his wif Zoey and their five children. He served combant duty during World War Two and apparently suffered from PTSD-posttraumatic stress disorder, but never get help. On day of November second 1952, early in the morning, he took his World War Two revolver and shoot his wife and children to death before commiting suicide. Nobody lived there until 1960 when young, just married couple, Jon and Amy Smith, moved in. In next four years, they called a plummer ten times, complaining about hearing noises at night. They thought those were the pipes, but he couldn't find anything wrong. And then on 10th September 1964, late at night, Amy went to use a bathroom. She suddenly screamed and then-nothing. Jon found her lying on bathroom floor, dead. Cause of death, heart attack. Two months later, Jon commited suicide in that same house by pooling gasoline all over himself and setting himself on fire. His body burned almost completely-they used dental record to identifei him-but house remaimed almost completely intact. Man named Gary Grey moved there in 1970. He was arrested in 1975. It was revealed that he was ruling pre teen girls there and molested them. He was doing so since he moved in. He was sentenced on life in prison and he died in prison in 1999. In 1980 man named Robert Morgan moved in with his wife Emily and their sons, fourteen years old Eric and five years old Richard. Year later, Eric died suddenly from heart attack in his sleep. Soon after, Robert became alchoholic. Richard suffered from severe case of pneunomia five months later and almost died, but survived. They moved out soon after. In 1985, seventy years old Alyssa Zacharry moved in. Two months later she was find dead in that house, raped and with her throat slit. Killer was never caught. In 1992, twenty years old Wolfgang Sandler moved in. Five months later, for reasons that remain unkown till this day, on 14th July 1992, in the middle of making breakfast, he ran out of the house, sat in near by cab, killed cab druver by shooting him in back of his head with a handgun, and them commited suicide by shooting himself in a chest. There was no evidence that they knew each other. Twenty ome years old Lindsay Morrow moved in in 1994. Year later, she commited suicide by overdosing herself with sleeping pills. She didn't leave a note or anything. Last known residents there were brothers Ryan and Richard Gonzales and Richard's girlfriend, Shanna Wayne. They lived there from 2002 and 2007, when they were arrested. It turned out that they were making drug in that house for years. They are still serving time. Two years ago, two homeless people, Theodpre Hofstader and Zack Ramirez, sneaked in here in order to spend a night. They got drunk and got into a fight. Theodore stabbed Zack to death with pocket knife. He was sentenced on fifteen years in prison for 1st degree manslaughter. And now this."

Sid and Adam just glare at him, eyes wide.

"I'm telling you, this place is haunted. Nothing good ever happened here."

#

Mac is standing near Stephanie's car, talking with her. He is holding notebook and pen in his hands, and he is occasionaly writing notes. He has latex gloves over hands and shoe covers over shoe bottoms. Jo is standing few feet away, talking with Stephanie's children. She has latex gloves over hands and plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms, is also holding notebook and pen in her hands and is occasionaly writing notes.

"I was in my car, driving my kids to school", Stephanie is explaining, and then I saw him. He looked desoriented and it looked like he had blood over his pajamas... so I stopped, walked out of car and I approached him. I asked him what happened, but he didn't respond. Then I noticed that he is holding bloods knife in his right hand."

"What did you do then?"

"I tried to stay calm. I took a knife away from him, slowly and carefully. He didn't obey. I put the knife on roof of my car so he couldn't reach it. Then I grabbed my phone and called the police."

"Do you know who is that boy?"

"Yes. Michael Willson. He and his family live in this street, on house number 1256, just few houses away. He has father, Edward, mother, Tara, and older sister, Jessica. I think he also has an older brother too, Ryan I think, but he doesn't live here anymore, he is attending college."

Mac glares at the ambulance van parked near by, it's back doors opened. Boy was sitting inside, on ambulance wheelchairs, while one of the paramedics is looking for any visible signs of injuries on him. Danny and Lindsay are standing near by, waitinh for homo call them, their briefcases lying on the floor. They have latex gloves over hands and shoe covers over shoe bottoms. They have forensic camearas hanged around their necks.

Boy is just staring in front of himself, his facial expression expressionless. Mac feels himself shivering, so he quickly shooks his head and turns back to Stephanie.

"Did you know them?"

"I would just see them while passing by, say "Hi", nothing serious.

"Were you ever at their house?"

"No."

"Do you know did they had any enemies?"

"No. Do you think they are hurt."

"We don't know yet. Now, I need to photograph you, swab your hands and took your fingerprint and DNA samples, then you are free to go."

Stephanie nods her head. Mac takes I phone from right pocket of his pants and photographs Stephanie, then puts it back in that pocket. Next, he takes plastic bag containing few cotton swabs and small plastic containers from right pocket of his coat and opens it.

"Show your hands", he says. Stephanie does so. He swabs each of her hands with different cotton swab, and stores each in different plastic container before writing down something on stickers taped on containers with marker taken from left pocket of hus coat, while removing it's cap with his teeth and puting plastic bag under his right hand. Then he puts containers in left pocket of his pants. Then he takes another cotton swab from plastic bag and says "Open your mouth" to Stephanie. She does so. He swabs inside of her mouth for DNA and stores it on the same was he did with the other swabs. Mac then takes a file containing a fingerprint chart and package of fingerprint ink from inside of his coat and fingerprints Stephanie. He closes the package of onl and puts it back in his pocket, then takes pen from left breast pocket on his coat and handles it to Stephanie, gesturing her to sign on the end of the fingerprint chart. She does so and handles him the pen back. He puts the pen back in pocket of his coat, then closed the fingerprint chart and puts it back in his coat too. Then he walks few feet away and glares at the van again. Paramedic is slowly finishing the check-up, but boy still remains silent and inteferent.

"Danny! Lindsay!", he calms after them and they walk toward him, holding forensic briefcases in their hands.

"Yes, Mac?", Danny asks.

"Danny, store this", he says, handling him the swabs and the fingerprint chart. Danny puts his forensic briefcase down on the ground, opens it, and starts taking idoms Mac is handling him and puting them in his forensic briefcase. "Lindsay, there is supposed to be a knife on the roof of that black SUV over there", he says, gesturing toward Stephanie's car. "I will call you if you'll need to do anything else." Lindsay nods her head and starts walking toward the car. Jo stops talking with Stephanie's children; she puts her notebook and pen im right pocket of her pants and walks toward Mac, while Stephanie walks toward her children.

"Nothing useful from them", she says. "And there are no other witnesses near by and no traces of blood."

"Witness said that knife the boy was holding was bloody, so it probably got dry by that point", Mac concludes. "She said he and his family live here on house number 1256. Lets go there and check things out." Jo nods her head and they walk toward that house, then they walk toward front doors. They pull out the guns and Mac slowly opens front doors, then they jump inside.

"Oh, God", Jo gasps, slowly puting her gun down.

Middle aged dark haired Caucasian man is sitting at the kitchen table, dead, his head lying down on the table. He is bleeding from back of his head and has five stab wounds on his back. Middle aged blonde haired Caucasian woman is lying on the floor near by: she has two stab wounds on her right thigh and two on her stomach.

Mac puts his gun back in the holster, while Jo does so too. He walks over to the man snd checks his pulse, then does the same with a woman. Jo glares at him. Mac just shooks his head.

#

Mac walks over to the Michael, still in the van, and sits nect to him. He looks at him compassionately. Boy's facial expression doesn't change.

"Hi, Michael", he says, gently. "I'm Mac Taylor. Police officer. I'm here to investigate... about what happened to your family."

Boy remains silent.

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Still no response.

"You can tell me everything. I won't be mad."

Michael turns his face to Mac.

"I can't. I was a bad boy. I will get in trouble."

One of the paramedics walks toward Mac.

"Officer Taylor, we need to take him to hospital for further examination.

"Sure", Mac nods his head. He stands up and walks out of van. He glares one last time at Michael before walking away.

#

Lindsay and Danny are searching the kitchen, looking for evidence. Sid is examinimg man's body. They all have latex gloves over hands and plastic shoe covers over shoe bottoms, and have forensic cameras hanging around their necks.

Lindsay notices bloody hammer on the kitchen floor. She puts forensic briefcase on the floor, opens it, takes forensic tag and forensic ruler from it, puts them on the floor near the hammer and photographs it, then picks it up and puts it in the evidence bag.

"Victim is male in mid to late forties. He suffered at least five blunt blows to a head and five stabbing wounds in a back." He searches his pockets and finds a wallet with drivers licence inside. "Edward Willson, 47. Photograph matches." He puts a wallet back in victim's pocket. "He was killed this morning between three and five am."

Lindsay powders refrigerator and it's knob for fingerprints. She finds about twenty usable fingerprints, two usable palm prints and five partial palm prints. She lista them and stores them.

Danny powders both door knobs on front doors for fingerprints. He finds fifteen usable ones in total, lifts them and stores them. Danny also powders a doorbell for fingerprints, but finds nothing.

Sid photographs woman's body.

"This is probably the mother", he says, glaring at the family photograph on kitchen table. "Poor boy."

"Actually, he is main suspect so far", Lindsay informs him.

Sid glares at her.

"He is only six years old."

"Well, he had blood all over his pajamas and judging by the witness statement, he was holding the murder weapon."

Sid takes a deep breath.

"I heard that they found sister dead upstairs", he says.

"Yes. We better go to process her room."

**A/N: Now when (almost) all crime scenes are examined, next chapters will be an actual investigation. So, stay turned** :)


End file.
